


Truth Spell

by Bikerwolf7980



Series: Supernatural one shots. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Witch - Freeform, and have low self esteem, cupid sam, reader and Dean are stubborn, they both just need love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bikerwolf7980/pseuds/Bikerwolf7980
Summary: Summary: The reader and Dean are too stubborn about their feelings until Sam (the person who knows about both of their crushes) gets hit by a truth spell. They get a little too curious and find a little bit more than they bargained for.There's gonna be two parts.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/You
Series: Supernatural one shots. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1226489
Kudos: 12





	Truth Spell

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long one. Might edit it more.

“So get this.” 

Sam started, walking out from his room, laptop in hand. Your attention, along with Dean’s, was now on your best friend.  
“All the victims were killed on a full moon.” He read. 

“So...what? We’re thinking werewolf?” Dean assumed, burger in hand.  
“Not exactly.” 

Your head tilted to the side, “Then what?”

“Their hearts were still intact.” Sam furrowed his eyebrows focusing as he read the reports, “And the deaths were all seemingly normal.”  
“What else would attack the full moon?” Dean asked, confusion also written on his face. 

“I don’t know.” Sam’s attention still on the laptop, looking for anything he might have missed. 

“Hm,” you absentminded gathered, coming up with a blank,

“let’s go find out then.”  
—  
“So you’re just going to pretend like nothings wrong?” Sam was pissed now. 

“There is nothing wrong, sam.” Dean denied once again. Hating that they always had to go through this.

“You think I don’t notice this thing between you two? The -The looks or how about the stupid fights?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dean's pitch lowered a bit as he glared at his brother. 

“Right, because you can’t admit when you even have an interest in someone.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“She’s a friend. That’s all. Sammy, you sound like some high Schooler.” Dean scoffed, looking away. 

“And you’re acting like one, Dean.”

That silenced his brother. 

“I see the way you look at her -Hell, even talk to her.”

Dean turned around, trying to find something to say or even a way to deny it but he just shook his head.  
He sat down, fists slowly unclasping as his gaze was held downward. 

“I’m scared, Sam.”

Sam’s expression softened, waiting to see if he’d continue. It wasn’t often that Dean opened up like this. 

“I tried getting rid of this- this feeling, I did. But Nothing is working.” Dean sounded hopeless. His eyes darted between the floor designs. 

“Tell her, Dean.”

Dean scoffed. As if it was so easy. 

“Why can’t you just admit it?”

“This life...” Dean began, eyes starting to sting a little. “having a family, even relationships- is dangerous. I can’t let her get hurt.”  
Dean looked his brother straight int the eye. There held so many emotions in his words. It almost left Sam with nothing to say. 

“She cares about you, Dean,” Sam stated matter-of-factly. 

“Yeah well...” Dean shook his head, getting up, “she shouldn’t.”

There was a hard knock on the door. 

The two brothers froze, And in a second the conversation was forgotten. They grabbed their guns and slowly moved towards the door. Dean nodded and Sam held the gun right in front as Dean opened it. 

“Whoa, am I interrupting something?” You asked, hands up in defense. 

“No.”

“Not at all.” Sam and Dean said at the same time. Sam was more polite whilst Dean grumbled under his breath. 

“What happened?” You asked just as Dean pushed past you harshly. 

Same shook his head, “Nothing. Come on, let’s catch this guy.”

“Whatever this guy is.” You thought aloud, following after the two boys. You knew there was something up. But you also knew that if they didn’t tell you now, you’d have to wait. 

——  
The ride was silent. A tension in the air that you could feel. The brothers didn’t even look at you. Sam just kept giving apologetic smiles at you. You could tell he wanted to tell you something, but couldn’t. 

Up to the time you stepped up to the next witness Dean didn’t speak to you. He was the one who mostly ignored you.  
“This is my two partners (something) and (something).”

“Hello.” Sam greeted softly, the natural smile kay his face made him so comfortable to be around. Even to strangers. Maybe that’s why they preferred to open up to him.  
Dean just nodded, not feeling the need. You were here for info, that’s all, while you were still partly focused on the other situation. 

The Girl sniffled and nodded back. 

“Now, we just have a couple of questions,” Sam informed you could tell he felt bad for her. The way she was crying and rubbing her eyes pulled at your heart a bit.  
She nodded.

“Now, how did you know the victim?” Dean asked, the same focused face he always had. You knew it because every time he was focused you couldn’t help but sneak a glance. The way his face changed and almost ‘got into character’ just intrigued you. His eyes were squinted and his lips slightly parted when he would try and come up with something to say. 

“Um,” She blew her nose and sniffles, looking down as you could tell she was holding in tears, “I am- was his sister.” This seemed to break her even more.  
Sam nodded, and she continued, “We weren’t always as close but-“

She started tearing up again and she harshly wiped them away, “excuse me.”

“Please, take your time, Ma’am.” You offered, with a polite smile. 

You knew you should’ve been focusing on the job. But you couldn’t help but sneak more glances at Dean. 

He noticed you staring but looked back, saying nothing. What was wrong with him today?  
“Thank you for your time.” Sam thanked sincerely and Dean nodded. 

Dammit. You weren’t paying attention. 

“Would you mind if we look around?” You asked, trying to be as sympathetic as you could muster.  
She nodded.

“You okay, Dean?” You suddenly asked, noticing his slight frown. 

“Hm? Oh, yeah. ‘M fine.”

“Hm.” You muttered, he could tell you were hesitant, probably knew you didn’t believe him, but he just shrugged you off. 

“So, sister leaves for work and comes back home...” Sam started, keeping his tone low. 

“Just in time to see her brother dead. Choked to death.” Dean finished.

“No sign of forced entry.” 

“And the alarm didn’t go off.” Dean added in a ‘just great’ tone. 

Ah, so that’s what you missed. 

“I don’t get it. What could it be?” You pitch in finally. You didn’t want them to see your lack of attention. 

“Well, no one was in the house and there were no fingerprints.” 

You all headed to look in different directions, not knowing what to look for you searched every bit of what you could find. 

You heard Dean sigh, “I know what we’re dealing with..”

You both looked up to see a soft hand tied bag. 

‘Hex bag’

“Witch.” You muttered. Sam frowned.

——  
“So why kill on full moons?” Dean asked, looking at the road ahead. Dean had finally started talking, but only because you were currently trying to sleep. 

“I don’t know. Maybe to throw us off their scent?”

“Maybe.” Agreed Sam.

“Just doesn’t make any sense.”

Sam kept giving Dean a knowing look, one that you didn’t catch onto.

“What?” Dean growled under his breath. Not sure if you were awake. 

“You know what, Dean.”

“No, no, We’re not going through this again.”

Sam tried saying something else but Dean turned up the music, singing along. 

This, of course, woke you up (right as you were falling asleep).

“Dean.” You called, eyes lidded.

But he kept singing, ignoring both of you screaming his name.

Every time Sam tried turning down the music, Dean would just turn it up louder than before. 

You rolled your eyes but smiled when you saw Dean having fun. Even if he pissed you off severely. 

He looked like he was smiling, eyes half-closed, and way less stressed than ever.

So you joined him. Trying to be louder than him. This was the only time after his and Sam’s conversation that he’d let you join him in something. 

Sam covered his ears, either from the loud music or your singing. But, as much as the two of you got on his nerves, he couldn’t help the smirk as he watched the two of you try to top each other. 

———

“Do we know where the witch is yet?” You asked, getting out from the shower. 

“Maybe,” Sam answered looking down at a map and laptop. 

Dean looked at you when you caught him you raised a brow.

“Took you long enough, sweetheart.” He winked. You stuck out your tongue, even if your stomach flipped a bit at the nickname. You never got used to it no matter how many times he said it. 

He walked past and gave you a smirk. At this point you were speechless, so you just rolled your eyes.

He walked into the bathroom and closed the door. So Dean was talking to you again? God, that dude was hot and cold. Ever since this morning, they were acting differently. Like there was something they were keeping from you. They were secretive usually but this time, it seemed different. Maybe you were just being paranoid but you worried it was something about you. 

Sam turned, about to say something when he stopped to see you staring at the bathroom door.

“Ariana...are you okay?” He chuckled a bit already knowing why.

“Hm? Oh, yeah.” You said, forcing your eyes to look away. 

Sam laughed to himself. But you couldn’t figure out why. 

“What?” 

“Nothing.” He chuckled again, before looking at you and then the bathroom door. 

“No.” You denied instantly, knowing what he was probably thinking. 

“What? I didn’t say anything.” Sam defended. 

“You didn’t have to.” 

“I’m just saying-.”

“We’ve gone through this, Sam.” You sighed, “I’m not the girl he wants.” 

He laughed ironically. If only you knew. God, you two were so stubborn. 

“And how do you know?” 

“Because he likes the girls at bars. I’m not as...” you hesitated, “I’m just not like them.” 

“Not as what?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Ariana-.” 

The bathroom door opened, revealing Dean in just a towel. Even if you were arguing with Sam, any thoughts were immediately thrown out of the window once you saw the older brother. Your eyes couldn't help but wander down, clearly, they both noticed, but you didn't. 

“Ariana, you’re next. Unless you want Sam hogging all the shampoo.” He smirked. 

“No, thank you.” You laughed as Sam rolled his eyes, “We’re not done with this conversation!” 

“Yes, we are!” You yelled back before rushing to the bathroom, locking the door. 

“Conversation?” Dean asked, as soon as the door closed. 

Sam sighed, giving up on the both of you.

"What?" Dean yelled after him, utterly lost. 

\----

"I need a drink." Dean groaned, hands wiping the sweat off of his brow. 

"Are you sure you're alright, Sam?" You asked again, he had brushed off the fact that the witch might have done something to him. 

"I'm fine." He insisted again. But you still didn't believe him. 

"You called it," He chuckled, "About it being a witch." He clarified. He was clearly avoiding the subject at hand. 

"You deserve the first drink," Dean smirked, getting the car. 

"I don't know if I'm up for it." Sam suddenly spoke, "You guys go without me." 

"Are you sure?" You pouted. 

"Yeah, you two have to talk eventually anyway." As soon as the words left Sam's mouth, you and Dean turned to see Sam with the same expression. He chuckled awkwardly, "I don't know why I said it like that."

"Talk?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah, but you both are two stubborn." Sam looked surprised again as he spoke, "I think I'm tired." He shook his head. 

"Are you sure, you're alright, Sammy?" Sam just replied with a nod. 

"Maybe the bar isn't the best idea." You looked toward Dean. Something was off. Not only were you scared that Sam was going to tell Dean about your secret, but he didn't seem like himself.

"Yeah..."

\-------

"What was that, Sam?" You hush yelled at the younger sibling. 

"I don't know! I- I didn't mean to." 

"It's okay." You sighed, just glad he didn't say more, "Maybe you need a nap." 

"What I need is for you two to just get together already," Sam spoke, immediately widening his eyes. Oh no. 

"Sam, Were you really not checking out that girl?" You squinted your eyes, already knowing the answer but needing to check something. He scoffed. 

"Yes." He blushed, "I mean- Yes. Yes. Yes." He repeated the word like it tasted weird in his mouth. 

"Oh no."

"What?" 

"Truth Spell." 

Sam's eyes widened. 

"We can't tell Dean." You both spoke at the same time. 

\-----

"Hey, hungry?" Dean asked, noticing both of you enter the room.

"No, thanks." You replied as Sam shook his head. 

"You okay, Sammy?" Dean asked, glancing between the two of you. 

"No." His answer was instant.

Dean raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong."

"Nothing-" 

"Truth spell." You tried to talk loudly enough so Dean wouldn't hear Sam. But as soon as the eldest Winchester started smirking you knew it was too late. 

"Dean. No." You were quick to try and interrupt him, pointing at him accusingly.


End file.
